Te ha seguido a casa
by KariDz
Summary: Nada puedes hacer cuando el príncipe de las mentiras, el dios nórdico de las travesuras, te ha seguido a casa.
1. Desesperación

**Disclaimer**: Loki pertenece a Marvel.

**Advertencia**: Esta no es una historia romántica, hay referencias a una violación y creo que eso es todo.

**Nota**: Ésta es mi primera historia así que les suplico tengan piedad de mí.

* * *

Comienzas a pensar en lo que contará la prensa mañana y con una amarga sonrisa imaginas cómo exhibirán tu cuerpo en los periódicos amarillistas.

Parada frente a la puerta buscas la llave en el bolsillo delantero izquierdo de tu pantalón, tu mano tropieza con pequeñas monedas, billetes, un par de tickets y por fin la encuentras. Al alzar el rostro puedes identificar con el rabillo del ojo como se detiene justo frente a tu casa. Piensas que ya no hay mucho que puedas hacer.

Rogaste, no tenías una deidad en específico, nunca fuiste muy creyente, así que en la desesperación y la confusión que te causaban los coordinados pasos detrás de ti, suplicaste a cualquier dios que quisiera escucharte que no te estuviera siguiendo, que fuera una simple coincidencia. ¿Coincidencia? ¿La misma persona detrás de ti durante las ultimas ocho cuadras, a las once de la noche? _Maldito mundo, _piensas. Qué otra cosa puedes hacer mas que insultar a tu mala suerte. Si, mala suerte. No hubo ni una sola persona a la cual recurrir, tu teléfono celular sin batería, salir tarde de la oficina y luego del restaurante…ni un taxi…nada. Qué mala jugada del destino era esa.

Pero ¿Quién es? ¿Qué quiere de ti? ¿Es acaso un enemigo? No, tu no tienes enemigos, ¿cierto? Te alejaste de todos, nunca te inmiscuiste en los asuntos de los demás, no conoces los secretos de nadie. Sales de tu casa, te diriges al trabajo, luego al mismo restaurante mediocre de siempre; vuelves…eso es todo, nada de socializar, tus platicas nunca duran mas de 5 minutos, no tienes amigos.

Temblando sientes como el mecanismo de la cerradura comienza a trabajar en cuanto giras la llave, piensas que podría ser la ultima vez que lo hagas. Empujas la puerta, entras y das la vuelta para cerrar. Tu ser goza de un instante de alivio al ver que ya está casi cerrada…tan solo unos centímetros más…pero entonces un pie lo impide y un vacío enorme se hace presente en tu pecho "Mierda, ¿por qué yo?" piensas sin dejar de aplicar toda tu fuerza en la puerta para impedir que tu acechador (muy probable asesino) entre.

Forcejean unos momentos con la puerta entre ustedes y al final logra deslizarse adentro. Retrocedes unos pasos bloqueada mentalmente por el horror mientras cierra la puerta con cierta parsimonia para luego caminar hasta quedar justo frente a ti. La oscuridad no te permite ver más que su enorme silueta, el tipo es por lo menos 20 centímetros más alto que tú.

El estruendo de un relámpago te devuelve un poco del control sobre ti misma y corres en dirección a la puerta trasera, no tomas ni un segundo para fijarte si efectivamente te sigue, tu mayor preocupación es no tropezar con nada en tu camino en medio de la oscuridad. Esquivas por centímetros una silla y el librero que siempre supiste que estorbaba pero que nunca moviste de lugar porque pensabas que era un asunto que podía esperar; en este momento el no tener que sortear éste mueble te habría dado segundos preciosos.

La adrenalina te ayuda a cruzar el jardín trasero para alcanzar una desgastada puerta la cual abres jalando un pasador y así sales huyendo tan rápido como la lluvia de gruesas gotas te lo permite. Corres en dirección a la playa sin analizar las desventajas de este sitio con el mal clima de esa noche, lo único que te interesa es alejarte de él.

El efecto de la adrenalina comienza a desaparecer y puedes sentir como el cansancio se hace presente en tu cuerpo; has corrido demasiado, tus muslos arden al igual que tu pecho. El sonido de las olas no te tranquiliza, por el contrario, lo percibes como el más molesto y estresante ruido que jamás hayas escuchado. Estás más aterrada que antes. La luna no es más que un infame resplandor blanco detrás de una gruesa cortina de nubes, ante la escasez de iluminación tú única guía es el molesto y hasta mortificante murmullo del mar. La arena bajo tus pies es otro desafortunado factor, mojada por la lluvia que a cada minuto se vuelve peor, te impide andar con rapidez.

Un relámpago ilumina el horizonte aumentando tu desasosiego, y en nada ayuda oír detrás de ti la risa casi maniática del hombre que ha convertido tu vida en un infierno en tan solo unas horas.

"_Eso es todo_" piensas cuando caes. "_Pésimo momento para ser torpe._

…Otro relámpago y por fin vez su rostro…Mierda, él. Claro, qué otro sino él. Siempre supiste por su mirada de loco psicópata que ese hijo de puta iba a matar a alguien, lo que no sabías era a quién.

- ¿Qué carajo quieres de mí? – preguntas histéricamente al borde de las lagrimas.

No responde, te levanta agarrándote de los hombros con una fuerza excesiva provocando que un grito de dolor salga de tu boca, un grito que nadie puede oír…el infierno apenas comienza, lo sabes, no te matará sin antes haberte torturado en cada forma que le sea posible.

Te niegas a darte por vencida, en un desesperado intento por salvarte golpeas al sujeto en la entrepierna con tu rodilla izquierda, éste suelta tus hombros para atender su lastimada parte y aprovechas el momento para huir. Lo escuchas maldecir y gritarte promesas de una muerte aun peor si no te detienes en ese mismo instante, llamándote… ¿midgardiana? Tu fuga no se alarga demasiado, con una de sus manos te sujeta del ante brazo y con un movimiento rápido y violento te obliga a dar la vuelta y encararlo. Tus rodillas tiemblan, apenas y puedes mantenerte en pie, tu respiración es pesada. No puedes hacer nada más, estás cansada y ya es muy tarde.

No lloraras, no le darás ese gusto.

* * *

Ahora el duerme, pero eso no importa, sabes que no puedes escapar. Luego de esa desconcertante demostración de _poder_, no te atreverías siquiera a moverte de la cama ¿o si? Y con poder no te refieres a la forma en que te tomó, no, te refieres a como logró transportarse de aquel lugar en la playa a esa maldita habitación en menos de lo que dura un pestañeo.

Con todas las cosas que dijo mientras maltrataba tu cuerpo, recuerdas lo ocurrido en Nueva York hace un par de años…es él, el lunático que intentó conquistar la tierra. Piensas que eres decididamente estúpida por no haberlo notado antes.

Duerme tan placidamente, cómo es eso posible, cómo puede estar tan tranquilo después de que hizo contigo todo lo que quiso y como quiso.

Sin moverte un centímetro piensas en lo tonta que fuiste, la mirada de maniático siempre estuvo dirigida hacia ti, siempre fuiste el objetivo. Cuando advertiste por primera vez su presencia en el restaurante debiste dejar de frecuentar el lugar. A causa de tu estulticia yaces agraviada sobre esa cama.

Afuera aun está oscuro, pero no por mucho tiempo, y eso te anima un poco. Odias la oscuridad, ahora más que nunca. ¿Qué será de ti ahora? Deberías huir de una buena vez sabiendo que te matará o esperar a que despierte y lo haga de todos modos. Te estremeces y lo despiertas.

- Interrumpes mi sueño, mortal – dice sentándose sobre la cama - ¿Cómo te atreves?

- ¿Qué harás conmigo ahora? – preguntas sin moverte.

Escuchas un gruñido y luego la respuesta. – Te usaré hasta que me aburra y luego…no necesitas que te lo diga, ya lo sabes, humana.

- ¿Por qué yo? –

- Eres atractiva, yo necesitaba a alguien para hacerme compañía por unas noches, eso es todo, no te sientas especial, ningún midgardiano lo es.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

Abres los ojos. Yaces recostada sobre la arena de la playa. No hay parte de tu cuerpo que no te duela y las náuseas son inmensas. Lo primero que vez es un cielo tapizado de gruesas nubes grises, el sol no brillará, al menos no para ti, ni hoy ni nunca.

Su voz aun deambula por tu cabeza. Recuerdas sólo algunos detalles aislados de lo que dijo pero no olvidas, ni olvidarás, el tono de su voz, lo llevarás a cuestas por siempre como el recordatorio del sufrimiento y la humillación de la noche anterior.

Logras ponerte de pie. Cada respiro viene acompañado de cantidades exorbitantes de dolor. No muy segura de poder hacerlo, comienzas a caminar en dirección a tu casa ya ahí pensarás qué hacer.

El pensamiento "al menos no me mato" no es un consuelo; para éste momento, luego de todo por lo que has pasado, desearías estar muerta. Pero él sabía que lograría más si te dejaba escapar. Y claro que lo sabía, como no despertar con todo ese ruido que hiciste mientras te vestías o mientras salías, después de que en un intento desesperado decidieras huir en contra del terror que te causaba saber que de alcanzarte todo podía ser peor… él lo sabe y te dejará torturándote con tu propio temor al saber que en cualquier momento él aparecerá.

…

- No otra vez, no tan pronto - .

Reconociste la sombra que proyectaba sobre el pavimento en seguida. Creíste que por lo menos podrías ir al hospital antes de verlo de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué no me matas de una vez? – dices sin voltear a verlo. Tus ojos arden en el intento de contener las lágrimas.

- No creo que muerta puedas entretenerme tanto – contesta con un tono de voz divertido, no burlándose sino sinceramente divertido por tu pregunta.

¿Cuánto tiempo durará esto? No lo sabes, solo esperas que termine pronto, pero Loki no parece muy dispuesto a concederte la gracia de liberarte. Te mantendrá viva aun en contra de tu voluntad, porque sabe que a estas alturas esa es la peor de las condenas.

* * *

_**Notas finales:** Hola! Pues esta __es una historia muy corta que decidí escribir hace poco. Espero les guste y comenten...y si no les gusto también comentenlo. Se acepta de todo pero tengan piedad por favor. _

_Actualmente estoy trabajando en una historia mucho más larga que espero pronto poder mostrarla...mientras tanto los dejo con ésta pobre muchacha que tuvo la mala suerte de cruzarse con un Loki necesitado XD. _

_Gracias por leer! _


	2. Amo del Universo

**Disclaimer**: Loki pertenece a Marvel.

**Notas**: He decidido escribir un segundo capitulo de esta historia, tal vez escriba un par más aparte de este. No quiero alargarla mucho, además no puedo pues había sido una idea que me llegó repentinamente en un momento de cólera y no se cómo hacer que sea muy larga. Pero ya, basta de explicaciones...los dejo con el "Amo del universo".

* * *

**2. Amo del universo.**

Eras una mujer fuerte, al menos desde tu punto de vista. Pero este…monstruo ha venido a arrebatarte la que creías tu única cualidad. Ya no intentas retener las lagrimas, simplemente las dejas correr por tus mejillas.

Parece que ha pasado una eternidad entre aquella noche en la que tuviste la mala suerte de ser por primera vez la diversión de Loki, y esta mañana en la que yaces recostada sobre la misma cama que él. Pero no, solo ha pasado un mes, 31 días para ser exactos. 31 días de esta mísera situación, los has contado todos y cada uno de ellos.

Nunca duermes cuando está cerca, y eso ya lo dejan notar las ojeras y la palidez de tu rostro. En cambio el, que al principio se notaba tan demacrado, brilla ahora con una energía que te hace odiarlo aun más. Mientras tú te desvaneces, él anda por el mundo regocijante de vida.

Tu casa se ha vuelto tu prisión. Ya no sales ni siquiera a trabajar, él te lo impide. No puedes hacer nada que el no haya mandado o aprobado primero. Se proclama el amo de tu universo. Si, este cabrón de mierda se proclama el amo de tu universo y tú piensas que puede meterse su jodido mandato por aquella parte donde no le brilla el sol.

* * *

Detestas cuando la midgardiana te despierta con sus temblores. Como si no pudiese simplemente guardar su autocompasión para después.

Te odia, te odia con todo su ser. Lo puedes ver en su mirada que a pesar de huir de la tuya la mayor parte de las veces, logras advertir cuando cree que estás distraído. ¿Qué se cree? Ella es una criatura inferior, debería sentirse bendecida al poder dormir con un dios como tú, más aun, que tú desees estar con ella. Por que si, efectivamente deseas estar con ella, no solamente en el sentido sexual. Deseas, necesitas, su compañía. Teniendo esto en mente, tu molestia por haberte despertado de nuevo de esa forma disminuye.

- ¿Cuándo aprenderás a comportarte? – dices incorporándote sobre la cama, con tono sereno.

Contrario a lo que usualmente hace, endereza su posición y habla.

- Termina con esto, por favor.

* * *

Aun con el terror que te provoca hablarle, logras articular una suplica. No puedes más, ya no. Tu vida pareciera haber adquirido la misma forma torcida de su sonrisa. No hay nadie a quien recurrir, ¿a la policía? Por favor. ¿A los vengadores? Una opción aun más remota. De tal modo que recurres a él.

- Sigues con eso, humana – habla ignorándote, mirando al cielo raso – Es ingrato de tu parte. Te observé por mucho tiempo. No tienes amigos o familia, la mayor parte de tus conocidos huyen de tu presencia porque la consideran desagradable. No tenías a nadie antes de que yo apareciera, yo que soy un dios deseo estar contigo – Lo miras con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendida por su revelación, experimentando rabia y dolor, cómo se atreve a decir eso después tratarte como lo hace. Ésta ha sido la gota que derramó el vaso, si de cualquier forma te va a matar pues que lo haga sabiendo lo mucho que lo odias.

- Maldito seas. Me has tratado como basura durante el último mes. Me has obligado a tener sexo contigo, humillándome, tratándome como un objeto, haciéndome sentir sucia, rebajada… ¡Mírame! Te parece que estos moretones, estos rasguños, mi deplorable estado de salud, es motivo para agradecerte – lagrimas, lagrimas y más lagrimas eso es todo lo que te queda ahora -. Eres un monstruo…Que una cosa te quede bien clara, enfermo de mierda, te odio, te odio y lo haré aun después de morir, todo el tiempo mientras sigas existiendo. Deseo que el recuerdo de la sombra adolorida y ultrajada que soy ahora te persiga para siempre.

Te detienes y lo miras. Algo cambia en él. Por un momento luce vulnerable, con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Entonces sus ojos vuelven a ti. Son indescifrables y eso te aterra…Luego, sin decir o hacer nada más…desaparece.

**…**

Se fue y sin embargo la tranquilidad no es una opción. Muchas veces desaparecía por horas y te atrevías a pensar que todo había acabado solo para que regresara en el preciso instante que ponías un pie fuera de tu casa. No caerás esta vez, no podrías soportar ver tus esperanzas hechas trizas de nuevo.

La incertidumbre te atormentará hasta que llegue y como cada vez que eso sucede, esboce una de sus sombrías sonrisas con ojos apagados que llevas tan marcadas en la memoria y que incluso forman parte de tus pesadillas. Dando inicio con este gesto a una larga sesión de violencia mesclada con ese desagradable deseo que muestra cada vez que abusa de ti.

Sentada sobre la cama, sientes asco, furia, dolor no solo físico sino emocional. Inhalas y percibes su olor, horrorizada te das cuenta de que no solo está en las sabanas también está en ti. Tocas uno de los moretones en tu antebrazo izquierdo y la memoria de él sosteniéndote con dolorosa fuerza contra la cama aparece ante tus ojos, tan claro, tan real, como si estuviera sucediendo en este preciso momento. Sientes sus labios fríos contra la piel de tu cuello, de tus hombros, tus pechos…sus palabras en tus oídos "_yo soy tu rey, el amo de tu universo_".

Corres al baño y abres la llave de la bañera. Arrodillada, con la cabeza recargada en el borde de la misma esperando que se llene, lloras nuevamente. Cuando por fin está lista te introduces en ella. El agua está tibia pero no te permites disfrutarlo, lo único que deseas en este instante es restregarte con el estropajo y borrar de ti todo rastro de su persona. La superficie áspera, la fuerza y la velocidad con que frotas te dejan la piel enrojecida y adolorida. El olor, la sensación, el recuerdo, nada se desvanece, todo lo contrario. Su esencia se impregna más en ti, es como una maldición, estás condenada a no olvidarlo nunca. Frustrada, arrojas el estropajo con rabia lejos de ti, te cubres el rostro con las manos y te sacudes sollozando ruidosamente.

- Basta, Clara. Solo logras exasperarme más con tu llanto – esa voz de nuevo. El _amo del universo_ ha vuelto.

Diriges tu mirada hacia él. Sigue habiendo algo diferente en su aspecto, algo que es imposible para ti saber. Tal vez ahora si se aburrió de ti y… "No necesitas que te lo diga, ya lo sabes, humana", su voz resuena en tu cabeza. No, no necesitas que te lo diga.

* * *

Notas finales: Una ultima cosita, esto esta completamente inspirado (si no es que basado) en un par de discos de una de mis bandas favoritas: Pulp. Los discos son _Freaks_ y _This is Hardcore, _por si quieren oírlos...si no pues igual está bien XD.

Gracias por leer! Se agradecerán infinitamente sus reviews!

**Karx**


	3. Ninguna Emoción

** Disclaimer**: Loki pertenece a Marvel.

**Notas**: Puede que haya mucho OoC con Loki al final, lo siento era necesario.

Otra cosa, sé que al principio dije que no iba a ser una historia romántica, pero inevitablemente está tomando un camino diferente al que le tenía pesado en un principio, aunque no es del todo romántico.

**Advertencia**: Si crees que la escena de una violación atenta contra tu sensibilidad, te suplico no continuar leyendo.

* * *

**3. Ninguna emoción. **

Otro relámpago cae peligrosamente cerca, iluminando el turbio cielo nocturno. Involuntariamente retrocedes para adentrarte más en la cueva que ahora te sirve de escondite. Está cerca. En otras circunstancias te habrías alejado tanto que él se creería equivocado y cambiaría de dirección, mientras tú respirarías aliviado. Otro exitoso escape, un día más de libertad. No obstante hoy deseas que te capture, sientes que lo mereces.

Has decidido escuchar finalmente sus suplicas. ¿Por qué no prestarles atención antes? ¿Por qué justo ahora que ya no puedes hacer nada por remediarlo, luego de todo el sufrimiento que le causaste? Le has hecho tanto daño en tan poco tiempo.

― No era mi intención – dices en medio de la oscuridad.

No lo era y aún así lo hiciste. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no recurrir a otros métodos; a uno algo más convencional, uno más correcto?

― Yo no podía necesitar de una midgardiana –

Por supuesto y por eso era una mejor idea lastimarla. ¿Creíste que de esa forma te librarías de tus sentimientos, que te convencerías a ti mismo de que se trataba de un simple deseo sexual que quedaría satisfecho en cuanto la tomaras a la fuerza? Mala idea, entonces. Cuando la tuviste la primera vez deseaste estar otra y luego otra vez con ella. Procurabas no dañarla pero era tan renuente, te rechazaba y eso es algo que no soportas, ya no, por eso el maltrato. Únicamente lograste que con cada día que pasabas a su lado tus sentimientos crecieran y que por el contrario ella te odiara. Le insinuaste incluso que la matarías, que no significaba nada para ti, que no era especial; y cierta parte de ti realmente quería hacerlo, matarla, porque no era digno de un dios como tú, estar…relacionado con una mortal; sin embargo no pudiste, querías más. Tienes tanta necesidad de una muestra de afecto, de saber que le importas a alguien y quién mejor que ella. Clara la solitaria, Clara mil veces herida, nunca aceptada siempre ignorada. Quién mejor que ella para entenderte y quererte. Pudo haber funcionado, quizá, si no hubieras llegado a su vida de esa forma, si hubieras aceptado desde el principio lo que sientes por ella y en vez de perseguirla a altas horas de la noche desde el restaurante hasta su casa, te hubieras tomado la molestia de invitarle un café como dicta la costumbre midgardiana, conversar con ella. Pero no, Loki Laufeyson no podía permitirse eso. Dime, ¿ahora si puedes permitírtelo? ¿Harás lo correcto esta vez? ¿Dejarás que te capture, huirás lejos de Clara y de él o regresaras para remediar lo que has causado?

Harás lo correcto. Tal vez por primera vez en tu vida, harás lo correcto.

La tormenta sigue allá afuera. Ya es hora de volver, tal vez ya no esté tan enfadada.

* * *

Él se acerca lentamente y te tiende la mano para ayudarte a salir de la bañera, tú lo rechazas y sales sin su ayuda, te envuelves en una toalla y caminas hacia el dormitorio. "No necesitas que te lo diga", el eco de su voz te acompaña durante el corto trayecto.

― Tú no lo entiendes – suelta de repente. Intentas ignorarlo, deseas que desaparezca, deseas no verlo nunca más.

― ¿Y tú me entiendes a mí? ¿Lo que yo siento?...No, no puedes comprenderlo porque en tu corazón no hay nada, ninguna emoción, tu alma está seca. Te crees un dios pero déjame decirte que ni el más vil de los demonios está tan vacío. ¿Qué hice yo? Nada. Soy inocente, tus putos problemas no tenían nada que ver conmigo. Esas cosas que murmuras por las noches mientras duermes, yo no sé siquiera quién es Frigga… - te limpias las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano. Él se acerca tanto a ti que empiezas a temer.

― Si es así entonces deberías comprenderme, humana. Yo también era inocente, yo no merecía que ellos me mintieran…yo merecía ser rey –.

― ¡Eso no te da derecho a venir a joderme la vida a mi!... Comprenderte, si claro. Como tú me comprendiste a mi, como tu me tuviste compasión aquella noche cuando me hundiste en esta situación de porquería. Te mostraré toda la comprensión que me demostraste cuando yo me estremecía herida y humillada mientras tú dormías como si nada – le gritas retrocediendo, su cercanía te incomoda…sólo que esta vez no es por los motivos usuales, no es nada más porque te cause terror…es también porque sigue habiendo algo en sus ojos.

― Tu y yo no somos tan diferentes, Clara. Ambos hemos sido humillados -

― Púdrete maldito – lo insultas empujándolo con ambas manos sobre su pecho haciendo que retroceda unos pasos, caminas para alejarte y poder vestirte, pero al pasar junto a él te sostiene por la muñeca. Pese a que el agarre no es tan fuerte, te congelas. Comienzas a sentir la aplastante presencia del miedo en tu pecho. Estática, te das cuenta de que habías estado conteniendo la respiración y sueltas el aire, nada demuestra mejor la zozobra que esa simple acción – No, Loki, por favor, no – sollozas.

Te suelta instantáneamente y tú retomas tu tarea todavía sobrecogida, con movimientos lentos y torpes. Él se sienta al borde de la cama dándote la espalda, el horror que ha desatado le es indiferente, como siempre, como todo.

Abres la gaveta donde guardas la ropa para dormir, tomas el camisón de seda blanco, el simple roce de esa prenda agita los recuerdos en tu cabeza.

― Puedes usar lo que te plazca – murmura de repente sobresaltándote. Miras por encima del hombro y distingues su figura a escasa distancia detrás de ti –. Esta noche no haré nada –.

― No te creo – dices dando la vuelta para encararlo. Más memorias llegan como flashazos que te hacen sentir desorientada.

― Te estoy diciendo la verdad y si lo crees o no, no importa - dice encogiéndose de hombros –. Pero yo te recomendaría abrigarte más esta noche –.

― Ahora si te preocupas por mi – te burlas sin muchos ánimos. Llevas una de tus manos hasta tu cabeza y te masajeas las sienes.

― ¿No fue eso lo que me reclamaste, mi insensibilidad? Intento cambiarlo – dice mirándote con extrañeza.

― No me voy a tragar ese cuento –

― Ya te dije que el que me creas o no es poco significativo – termina con la distancia entre ustedes y retira con su mano derecha la tuya que reposa sobre tu frente y luego acaricia tu barbilla haciéndote levantar el rostro con inusual delicadeza, mirándote a los ojos –. Te voy a demostrar que estás equivocada, Clara. No estoy vacío, sólo…un poco revuelto emocionalmente –.

Esboza una sonrisa. No una de esas oscuras y torcidas sonrisas, es una verdadera. Y empiezas a pensar que preferirías que te sonriera de la otra forma pues es imposible odiar a alguien que hace una mueca tan cálida. Entonces otro doloroso recuerdo hace acto de presencia. De un manotazo te deshaces de la mano de Loki y lo observas con furia, rencor. Él te ve con el ceño fruncido y algo más que si no se tratara de él dirías que es preocupación.

― ¿Te encuentras bien? –

― No – ante la imposibilidad de seguir de pie buscas la cama y te sientas sobre ella. Un sonido que parece llegar de muy lejos, una voz que suena lejana, se deja oír. Pero, ¿qué dice? No lo sabes, no puedes distinguirlo. Poco a poco se va haciendo clara, no está simplemente hablando, está gritando, desesperada, es una mujer…eres tú.

Loki sigue ahí y habla pero no puedes prestarle atención. Sólo escuchas los gritos desesperados, las súplicas entre sollozos, los alaridos de dolor que tú misma diste. Y de repente todo se vuelve oscuridad y silencio.

* * *

_Escuchas sus pasos, escondido en las tinieblas de tu habitación no puedes verlo, pero es obvio que está ahí. Te abrazas con más fuerza a tus rodillas y recargas tu frente sobre ellas, intimidada por lo que sigue. Percibes un movimiento en el colchón y luego una mano que tira de tu cabello hacia atrás, te causa dolor y ahogas un grito. Ahora puedes verlo, no de forma nítida pero distingues sus rasgos, puedes advertir el brillo en sus ojos verdes, aquel que aún en la oscuridad más profunda podría ser visible; su mirada brilla con lujuria, con un sucio sentimiento del que no quieres ser parte, pero ante el cual nada puedes hacer. Estás indefensa, lo único que te separa de él y su lascivo deseo es ese delgado camisón blanco que te ha ordenado usar para "dormir". _

_Sin soltarte del cabello, estira uno de sus brazos y te obliga a extender las piernas mientras recorre tu cuerpo de pies a cabeza con sus ojos. Cuando por fin llegan a tus labios se detiene y te planta un violento beso, al cual no respondes, al contrario, te remueves para huir de su desagradable y agresivo intento de caricia. Muerde tu labio inferior con fuerza haciéndote respingar por el dolor. Abandona tus labios y suelta tu cabello únicamente para empujarte y que quedes completamente recostada sobre la cama. Te observa sentado unos segundos, hace un movimiento con su mano y ahora estás completamente desnuda, te encoges, es demasiada intimidad, demasiada cercanía con un hombre al que odias. _

― _No estoy de humor para quitarte la lencería de la forma tradicional – susurra a tu oído. _

_Ataca tu cuello, mordisqueando tu piel ocasionalmente. Sus labios son fríos, quizá más que el resto de su cuerpo. Recorre tus costados desde la cadera hasta tus pechos, adueñándose de estos. _

― _N- no, por favor – sollozas con un hilo de voz –. No, no, no, no – usas tus manos y rodillas para apartarlo de ti pero es mucho más fuerte e inmoviliza por completo tu cuerpo en un instante. _

― _¡Déjame! – gritas retorciéndote y apretando los ojos - ¡Detente! –._

― _ Me perteneces, Clara. Eres mi propia valquiria – murmura y acto seguido te besa en la comisura de los labios - ¿Por qué te dejaría ir? –._

― _¡No, suéltame! ¡Maldita sea, suéltame! – vuelves a gritar sólo para ser ignorada._

_Se coloca por completo sobre ti, recargando parte de su peso en sus codos, y vuelve a besar tu cuello, mientras tú lloras y te sacudes. Sujetas la sabana, estrujándola en la palma de tu mano, ese pedazo de tela que ha presenciado anteriormente esta horrorosa escena, que amanece limpia al día siguiente, como si nada hubiera pasado, haciéndote sentir olvidada, como si hasta los objetos ignoraran tu miseria. Las lágrimas te nublan la vista, lagrimas que no sirven de nada, lo sabes porque ahora Loki también se ha desecho de su ropa. _

― _Te lo suplico, por favor, no lo hagas – ruegas lastimeramente._

― _Pensé que luego de este tiempo ya habíamos dejado atrás todo este asunto de las suplicas – dice deteniéndose por un instante para lanzarte una profunda y fría mirada. _

_Te quedas callada, incapaz de articular palabra. Tu coraje ha sido atado a una enorme roca y lanzado al profundo y oscuro mar junto con ella._

― _Mientras más te resistas más tardaremos – te increpa. _

_Juega un poco más con tu cuerpo, procediendo con más brusquedad, mordiendo con más fuerza, enterrando sus dedos en tu piel; antes de por fin hacerlo. Se desliza dolorosamente dentro de ti y comienza a embestirte. Cierras los ojos con mucha fuerza, deseando estar muerta, jamás haber nacido. ¿Por qué tú de entre tantas personas? ¿Qué es eso tan malo que has hecho para merecer esto? Es injusto. Gritas por la impotencia, por la rabia, removiéndote con violencia bajo el cuerpo del hombre, del monstruo que aprieta tus hombros con más fuerza que nunca, antes de lograr eso por lo que ha venido. Sale de tu cuerpo y se deja caer a un lado, jadeando, sudoroso y… por dios, con ojos encendidos de cólera, lo cual sólo te provoca más lagrimas. Con todo, aún se atreve a lucir enojado, que se pudra en el infierno. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿A que te ves reducida? A un vil juguete, un simple objeto. _

_Coges una almohada, te sientas y te arrastras hasta estar lo más alejada de él. Abrazas la almohada y hundes tu rostro en ella, llorando histéricamente. _

_Luego de varias horas, él se ha dormido. Lo observas con ira y a pesar de eso, impasible. Eres presa de la amargura. El mundo luce como un montón de porquería, probablemente por que lo es. _

...

Abres lo ojos desesperada, saliendo de un golpe del sueño y regresando a la realidad. Recostada sobre la cama, inspeccionas el lugar, efectivamente es tu habitación y Loki está sentado justo a tu lado, observándote justo como antes de que perdieras la conciencia.

― ¿Cómo te encuentras? –

― Aléjate de mi – espetas, ignorando su pregunta, él no hace amago de moverse un centímetro – ¡Te odio, Loki Laufeyson, quiero que te largues! – se acerca a ti y tu empiezas a golpearlo en el pecho - ¡Déjame! –

― Espera, yo…no quiero hacerte daño… - murmura deteniéndose.

― ¡Cállate! No quiero escucharte. No quiero oír tu maldita mentira de que no intentarás nada, no me apetece escuchar acerca de tus traumas, de nuestras supuestas similitudes, nada. Quiero que me dejes en paz – te arrastras hasta el otro lado de la cama, te paras, caminas al baño y te encierras dentro de el. Recargada de frente sobre la puerta, con el brazo derecho reposando sobre la misma, colérica, golpeas repetidas veces con el puño la madera.

― No – está justo detrás de ti pero lo ignoras y continúas tu encolerizada rabieta – No – repite y esta vez te sujeta de la muñeca para detenerte.

― ¡Suéltame! – gritas mientras él te abraza por atrás.

― Detente, por favor, mujer – su voz tiene cierto aire conciliador, nada usual en él, pero ni así te detienes, tiras manotazos y pataleas envuelta en sus brazos –. Por favor, permíteme explicarte. Yo…yo te necesito, Clara. Cálmate para que podamos mantener una conversación – te suelta y tu das media vuelta.

― ¡No! ¡Te odio! Tú… tú terminaste de destruirme, de la sarta de miserables cabrones que han pasado por mi vida eres el peor, Loki Laufeyson. Y por supuesto que me necesitas, me necesitas para satisfacer tu repugnante lujuria. Eres un monstruo y… –.

― Te equivocas – interrumpe con severidad – yo no sólo te deseo, te… te tengo un gran aprecio…te quiero, humana – lo observas con el ceño fruncido, dudando del buen funcionamiento de tu oído, pero su semblante lo dice todo. Ha dicho lo que ha dicho y eso lo dejan ver sus ojos pero sus otros gestos dicen que no está feliz de haberlo confesado. Y tú, ¿le crees?

― No, Loki. En tu corazón no hay ninguna emoción –.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Este ha sido un capitulo difícil de escribir, tanto que estuve apunto de no hacerlo, pero me animaron mucho sus reviews. Muchas gracias.

**Himmelstrasse**: Si estaba muy enfadada, creo que de ahora en adelante solo escribiré cuando esté en ese humor. Gracias por comentar, me alegra infinitamente que sigas la historia.

**mishamiga**: Gracias por comentar, me hacen muy feliz tus palabras :D . Y pues si, tengo poquitos reviews. Me gusta pensar en mi como alguna especie de artista/escritora underground xD (ah, lo siento, no debí decir eso, sonó muy presuntuoso).

**anette**: Me alegra mucho que te guste, en realidad fueron tus comentarios los que terminaron de convencerme para seguir esta historia.

**Nana2831**: Acá está el capitulo ya deja a tus pobres e inocentes uñas en paz xD. Gracias por comentar, por el follow y por el fav.

Eso es todo por ahora, espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo. Gracias a todos por leer.


	4. Un Mundo Desagradable

** Disclaimer**: Por supuesto Loki no es de mi propiedad sino de Mavel. Yo tengo suerte de tener computadora.

**Notas: **Si en el anterior capitulo había OoC, espérense a leer este xD.

Para escribirlo escuché tantas veces _Lacrymosa_ de Evanescence que la canción llegó al punto de perder sentido para mi, así que tuve que recurrir a otras, entre ellas _Sweet Dreams_ de Marilyn Manson (no es que sea gran fan del tipo pero esta me gusta bastante); y también _They Suffocate At Night _de Pulp. Bueno, ya las dejo leer en paz.

* * *

**4. Un mundo desagradable.**

**_"_**_…nada es tan simple, ni siquiera cosas que simplemente son horribles. ¿Sabes?, violación es violación y no hay excusa para eso, absolutamente no, pero para mi, siento…siento que contribuí de alguna manera**". **_

_- Sally Jupiter (Watchmen__) _

***.*.*.***

"En tu corazón no hay ninguna emoción" No podría estar más equivocada, por supuesto que hay emociones, muchas de hecho, dentro de ti. Cómo no iba a haberlas, ellas son las culpables de tus penas. Tus emociones te hicieron enloquecer al enterarte de que eras un Jotun, tus emociones te orillaron a la venganza, a herirla. Una cosa a parte es que no sepas controlarlas.

El dolor es tu único compañero ahora que finalmente se ha dormido, quizá el arrepentimiento también lo es. La observas y está tranquila, sin pesadillas, supones. Súbitamente frunces el ceño, ¿qué te ha hecho esta humana que con cada vez que habla trae la tormenta de remordimiento y auto-desprecio que eres incapaz de sentir de cualquier otra forma?

De nuevo la estúpida línea "En tu corazón no hay ninguna emoción" atraviesa tu mente. Quieres gritarle con mucha furia que se equivoca, hacerle entender por medio de la violencia que sí tienes sentimientos…y al mismo tiempo quieres, anhelas demostrárselo por medio de actos menos intimidantes y más tiernos, como aquellos que jamás has dado. El placer de causar en las personas pánico o terror con tus "travesuras" la excluye a ella. Contrario a lo que pueda pensar, nunca has disfrutado de hacerle daño. Te enfurecía tener que hacerlo. Así que, la opción de enseñarle por medios violentos que sí tienes emociones es descartada. No más horror para ella.

No, no más sufrimiento para Clara. Tu Clara.

* * *

La cajera apenas y le presta atención a su tarea de cobrar los 35 dólares de la compra, piensas que si él se esforzara por corresponderle aunque fuese con una sonrisa, les daría todo gratis. Rubia artificial, enfundada en la blusa guinda reglamentaria para las empleadas del autoservicio, sus ojos no se han despegado de Loki desde que lo vio pararse para hacer fila justamente en su caja. La conoces y maldijiste por lo bajo en el momento que supiste que tendrías que soportar su voz de silbato, no porque hablara contigo, pero seguro iba a platicar con los demás y no es cosa fácil ignorar la estridente risa que invariablemente lanza, consecuencia de cualquier estupidez dicha o hecha.

Decir que está embobada con Laufeyson sería quedarse corto, su comportamiento resulta vergonzoso, incomodo de mirar. Loki le tiende un billete de cincuenta dólares, con ese gesto adusto que intenta esconder su irritación y desagrado. Si la boba frente a ti no fuera tan boba detendría tan embarazoso gesto. Luego, como saliendo por un momento de su fascinación, la empleada vuelve a ti su mirada y por supuesto cambia, la única diferencia es que esta vez es por celos y no sólo por el desprecio casi injustificado que suele tenerte la gente. Quieres decirle que si por ti fuera cambiarias lugares, que se quede con Loki, no hay ningún problema. Seguramente ella no habría tenido inconveniente alguno con que la violara, después de todo, Susan la cajera tiene cara de prostituta con trastornos sexuales.

― Pensé que te habías mudado o algo - su voz de por si aguda se vuelve molesta en extremo – No te había visto por aquí – es obvio que está enojada porque estás acompañada de un hombre que, aunque no te guste aceptarlo, irradia elegancia además de ser bien parecido.

― ¿Quieres acostarte con él? Porque, en serio, por mí no hay ningún problema – las palabras escapan de tu boca, venenosas, sin que puedas filtrarlas primero. Ella se queda boquiabierta y se sonroja.

― Clara, por favor, ¿en qué universo crees tú que tendría relaciones intimas con una humana de ésta clase? – dice con frialdad cogiendo con una mano un par de las bolsas de plástico.

― En el mismo en el que vio… - se apresura a sujetarte del brazo y te obliga a callar con una sola de esas miradas asesinas.

― Camina, mujer – te ordena.

No puedes ver de nuevo el rostro de la cajera-prostituta-enferma sexual quien ahora si tiene un motivo para odiarte.

Terminó mal, pero sabías que así sería. Pocas veces son las que sales de casa, no es que te agrade convivir con la gente pero estar tanto tiempo en encerrada terminará volviéndote loca, y esas veces siempre terminan mal. Tal vez la próxima vez que sientas necesidad de salir deberías escuchar y atender la proposición de Loki de no hacerlo, de que no hay porque ir al centro comercial cuando él bien puede aparecer todo por arte de magia, literalmente.

De vuelta en tu casa, el silencio que reinó durante todo el camino, termina cuando él deja caer las bolsas con la despensa sobre la mesa de madera y te busca con la mirada por todo el comedor.

― No vuelvas a mencionarlo – espeta caminando hasta ti.

― ¿Qué? ¿Te molesta que diga que me violast…?

― Que no lo menciones, ¿no comprendes? - vocifera provocando que te encojas con horror –. No te he vuelto a tocar en meses, Clara. Yo intento dejarlo atrás… -

― Pues yo no puedo. Debiste pesarlo dos veces antes de…hacerlo – justo cuando crees que ya no puede ser más insensible, lo logra. Caminas hasta tu dormitorio y azotas la puerta, te recargas sobre ella sumergida en tus pensamientos.

Éste es un mundo desagradable.

Un mundo desagradable sin duda. ¿Qué es lo que pedías? Una vida normal, alejada del fragor de un estilo de vida al que nunca perteneciste. Lo que querías era huir a un lugar en el que pudieras sanar las heridas. Ni amor, ni dinero, ni poder, únicamente tranquilidad. Lo que obtuviste dista mucho de tu petición. Un dios nórdico con severos traumas es lo que obtuviste.

_Un dios_.

Es imposible contener la risa, una sarcástica, amarga risa. Tu vida es un chiste desabrido, una ruin burla. Siempre lo ha sido, siempre lo será. ¿En dónde estuvo el error? Tú eres el error, tus padres lo fueron, todos a tu alrededor lo son. Loki es el error. Loki, el maldito, degenerado, arrogante, cruel Loki. Y aún así, luego de los malos tratos, de la bajeza de sus actos contra ti, del miedo que te hizo pasar; es el hombre, no, no sólo el hombre, el ser humano que ha mostrado autentico interés en ti. Triste, es muy triste que tu idea de cariño se limite a Loki llevando las bolsas de plástico con la despensa, caminando a varios pasos delante de ti; a él apagando las luces de toda la casa para que tú puedas irte a dormir sin tener que hacerte cargo de esa tarea, a Loki llevando una frazada doblada en brazos rumbo a la sala de estar para no _incomodarte_ con su presencia durante la noche. Loki ha sido, durante los últimos seis meses, una compañía silenciosa, amable hasta donde su carácter se lo permite. Para ti, que has sido confinada a la lobreguez de la soledad, alguien dispuesto a estar a tu lado tiene un efecto balsámico. Aquí te das cuenta a qué niveles llega el daño causado por el abandono, el repudio de las personas a quienes creíste amar y viceversa. El deterioro de tu espíritu es tal que ante las muestras más exiguas de afecto por parte del sujeto que te violó, te sientes aliviada, querida. Han pasado seis meses desde la última vez que…bueno, que abusó de ti, y, a pesar de su actitud fría y arrogante, te has acostumbrado a su presencia… no hay nada más patético.

Te encojes de hombros ante estos pensamientos, tiene sentido, una vida que es un vulgar chiste para un mundo que es desagradable. En realidad nunca fue tu destino gozar de una vida normal, tu existencia siempre estuvo marcada por la tragedia… Ríes con más fuerza que antes. Tu vida es una sátira, una novela de horror, es tu propia y retorcida versión de un cuento de hadas, en la cual Loki representa tu historia de amor. ¡Vaya príncipe azul que te has conseguido! Pero qué puedes hacer…a algunos simplemente les toca vivir de cierta forma y a otros de otra. ¿Quién eres tú para no estar de acuerdo con aquel plan maestro que es el destino?

La seriedad se apodera de tus facciones mientras te das cuenta de que has llegado a la etapa de la resignación…

._._._._._._._._._._._.

El estruendo de un relámpago te despierta abruptamente. Lo primero es el dolor de espalda y cuello, en seguida el hormigueo en tus extremidades que te suplican ser movidas de su incomoda posición, y por último una sensación general de debilidad. Te estiras para liberar a tu cuerpo del suplicio al que lo sometiste durmiendo sentada en el suelo y recargada sobre la puerta. Qué delicia es abandonar el entumecimiento, sin embargo el alivio no es prolongado. Algo que pasaste por alto antes, ahora es más notable que tus dolores, o acaso sólo los incrementa. Un frío penetrante causado por el mal tiempo. Diriges tu atención a la ventana justo a tiempo para ver la luz azulada de otro relámpago surcar el cielo y unos instantes después oyes el trueno.

"Thor es el Dios del Trueno" piensas de forma espontanea, y suspiras. ¿Sabrá Thor de la presencia de Loki en tu casa? No, por supuesto que no. "_Quizá por eso le inquietan tanto a las tormentas"._ Recuerdas como el dios pareciera palidecer, todavía más, cuando los relámpagos comienzan, para ser sincera, a ti tampoco te agradan.

Consciente de que lo que estas por hacer es un error del cual te arrepentirás más tarde, te levantas finalmente y te diriges a la sala de estar.

El lugar, al igual que tu habitación, se encuentra a oscuras. Apenas puedes distinguir su silueta gracias a la escasa luz de las farolas de la calle. Está de pie recargado en el respaldo de un sofá. Conforme te acercas adviertes el movimiento frenético de su pierna izquierda, está nervioso.

― Deberías estar descansando – susurra con poca amabilidad.

― Esa jodida tormenta no me deja… Odio los truenos –.

Loki vuelve su rostro hacia ti pero no puedes ver sus gestos, hasta el brillo de sus ojos está apagado.

― Ven – dices con firmeza y das media vuelta de regreso a tu habitación.

― ¿A dónde? – .

― A mi habitación, Loki. Es una noche fría y te escuchas más inquieto que de costumbre –.

― No deseo tu _compañía_ –.

― No estoy pensando en el mismo tipo de _compañía_ que tú –.

― Dudo que sea conveniente de todos modos –.

― No lo es, pero aún así quiero que te quedes conmigo esta noche – finalizas en un tono más alto para que Loki te escuche desde el dormitorio.

._._._._._._._._._._.

Recostada de lado sobre el colchón, tu mente es asediada por decenas de pensamientos incongruentes, contradictorios, incómodos y muchos de ellos truncados por otros nuevos. Estás exhausta, lo único que quieres es descansar, cerrar tus ojos y no pensar más, pero esta noche al parecer tu cerebro no tiene muchas ganas de cumplir tus deseos. Buscando con que distraerte fijas tu mirada en la ventana, alguna luz lejana, callejera, te permite ver como las gotas de la lluvia golpean contra el cristal, se rompen por la fuerza, dando como resultado múltiples y diminutas gotas que salen disparadas en todas direcciones; las que vuelven al cristal ésta vez lo tocan y se escurren lentamente. El sonido de la lluvia es lo único que interrumpe el silencio de la amplia habitación sumida en las tinieblas. Ni su respiración se deja oír, cual si no estuviera ahí… La idea que se asoma con malicia a tu mente te desconcierta, permitiéndole al miedo estrujarte el corazón.

― Loki – musitas con tono suplicante, sin dar la vuelta, a nada de las lágrimas por el temor de no escuchar su respuesta.

― ¿Qué quieres, humana? –

― N-nada, es que… olvídalo – le contestas escondiendo tu alivio –. ¿Es Thor? Quiero decir, el que ha estado causando las tormentas –.

― Puede ser – responde.

Das la vuelta. Loki está en el extremo opuesto de la cama, muy cerca de la orilla, cumpliendo su promesa de no incomodarte…quizá el Amo del Universo si tiene emociones… y algo se rompe dentro de ti. No algo bueno, más bien algo malo.

Recostado bocarriba, mira el techo. Piensas que tiene un lindo perfil. Quieres darte unas buenas bofetadas cuando descubres que anhelas besar sus delgados labios, "_mierda"_.

― ¿Te está buscando? – preguntas para deshacerte de tus _maravillosas_ ideas.

― Si – asiente.

― ¿Desde cuando? –

― Desde el primer día – dice con esa ambigüedad que conoces muy bien.

― Aja – no puedes insistir, no serviría de nada.

― Desde que escapé de las Cámaras de Tortura de Odín – confiesa para tu sorpresa, pero no sabes que lo mejor está por venir –. Si te sirve de algo, empecé a pagar por lo que te hice desde antes de conocerte –.

― Yo creo que más bien pagaste por lo que hiciste en Nueva York –.

― Ah, por supuesto, Nueva York… en ocasiones lo olvido – su tono es distraído.

― ¿Olvidas que abriste un agujero en el cielo para dejar pasar a un montón de alienígenas que destruyeron una de las ciudades más importantes del mundo? –

Loki suelta una risita extraña, genuina quizá, contagiosa…hermosa. – He vivido muchos años, he hecho muchas cosas, no es posible recordarlo todo –.

Tú también ríes con sinceridad pero la voz en tu interior te reprende.

― Creí que en Asgard estaban más avanzados en cuanto a castigos se refiere… ¿torturas? Eso suena tan de película de mafiosos rusos –.

― No. Todos en Asgard son un motón de bestias… bestias farsantes que se creen superiores al resto de las criaturas en el universo –.

― Lo que usted diga, Sr. _Amo del Universo_ – te burlas para relajar la tensión que generó el odio en su voz y voltea a verte.

― Ahora comprendo porque todos te huyen – dice divertido aunque después de un breve silencio agrega serio –: Me serena que tu odio haya disminuido lo suficiente como para permitirme estar así de cerca de ti y mantener una conversación pacífica – eso descompone la sonrisa que inevitablemente se había apoderado de tu rostro.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenias que hacerlo? Me trataste tan mal y ahora eres…diablos, eres agradable –.

― Tuviste la mala suerte de cruzarte en mi vida en el peor momento… debes entender que no sólo soy un dios, soy un príncipe…y tú eres… –.

― Una humana, lo sé, me lo recuerdas a cada maldito segundo – no quieres tocar ese tema, no más –. ¿Te encontrará…Thor, te encontrará? –

― Lo hará tarde o temprano – responde.

No puedes creer lo que estás pensando, lo que estás sintiendo. No soportas la idea de que se vaya… _"Maldita sea"_. ¿Pero qué clase de estúpida, necia, masoquista eres? Te violó, por todos los cielos, TE VIOLÓ. Te sometió al terror. ¿Ya olvidaste los gritos, las suplicas? Sólo porque te ha tratado un poco mejor un tiempo no quiere decir que ha dejado de ser un monstruo, el hijo de puta con un millón de traumas…

― No me importa…no quiero que te vayas – susurras. Él gira su cabeza, sabes que te mira y podrías jurar que pasmado –. Ya estarás feliz… Mierda, esto es peor que ser violada físicamente, esto es abuso psicológico… Has aplastado mi voluntad, mi dignidad, el poco amor propio que tenía… no me queda nada… nada excepto una necesidad enferma de ti – hablas con cólera, aguantando las lagrimas con un esfuerzo furioso, estrujando las cobijas con ambas manos – Si es cierto lo que dijiste sobre quererme me jurarás que no te marcharás; si tienes un ápice de consciencia no me vas a abandonar –.

― Eso no es posible – replica mientras se acerca y acaricia tu mejilla con su pulgar –. Debo regresar a Asgard para cumplir con mi castigo –.

― Pero ni siquiera lo recordabas – lloriqueas con cierta ira.

― No por lo que hice en Nueva York – indica negando con la cabeza – por lo que te hice a ti… Es lo correcto –.

Lanzas un sollozo de desolación.

Tu vida es una vil broma, amarga, cruel…y el mundo, el mundo es desagradable.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Primero que nada quiero pedir disculpas si a alguien ofendió el capitulo anterior.

Segundo, les aviso que muy probablemente el próximo capitulo sea el final. Aunque estoy pensando en hacer un epílogo…quizá.

Y por ultimo, pero por supuesto mucho más importante, los agradecimientos:

**Nana2831:** Antes de que toques esas uñas, mujer, acá está el siguiente capítulo. Si es un poco oscuro, pero creo que la oscuridad de acabó ya, ahora solo veremos tragedia xD o tal vez no. Gracias por comentar :D.

**TwistedMindDevi:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario :D. Me alegra muchísimo saber que te ha gustado mi historia y espero que siga siendo así. Yo también siento pena por Loki, por Clara igual pero es diferente y por horrible que suene, siento mas pena por el dios.

**Noisprere**: Acá tienes más. Gracias por leer y comentar :D.

Gracias por leer y si les gusta, tienen quejas o sujerencias, dejen un review.


	5. La vida debería ser maravillosa

** Disclaimer**: Por mucho que desee poseer un Loki o un Thor no puedo, así que se los pido prestados a Marvel un rato.

**Notas: **Solo quiero decir que este capítulo es patrocinado por… Nah, ya en serio, la música que funcionó para este capítulo fue:

Suede – He's Gone.

Pulp – She's Dead.

My Chemical Romance – Summertime. (_Para el epílogo_).

The Velvet Underground – Heroin.

y

Vampire Weekend – Ya Hey. (No tiene mucho que ver, y no sé por qué, pero me sacó de varios bloqueos).

* * *

**5. La vida debería ser maravillosa.**

― Ya casi es hora – susurra a tu oído, intentando esconder su congoja con la dulzura de su voz.

La desolación te asienta otro golpe. Los ojos, que habías mantenido cerrados, los aprietas con fuerza y lo mismo haces con Loki entre tus brazos. Te aferras a él, abrazándolo por la cintura y escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho. Inhalas profundamente su esencia embriagadora, tal vez sea la última vez que lo hagas.

― No, todavía no por favor - suplicas apartándote de él y volteando hacia Thor –. Te lo ruego Dios del Trueno – las lagrimas en tu rostro mientras caminas en su dirección –, por favor no te lo lleves, por favor… –.

El dios te observa conmovido. – Lo lamento enormemente, Clara Row. Pero Loki mantiene una condena sin cumplir, y… –.

― Cállate, Thor. No necesita detalles – espeta Loki –. Y tú, deja eso ya, cuántas veces te dije que suplicar es patético. No hay nada que puedas hacer –.

― Lo sé, pero necesitaba intentarlo – dices sonriéndole con amargura.

Thor carraspea y ustedes vuelven su atención a él. – Heimdall espera mi orden para abrir el Bifrost –.

Loki busca tu mirada y por unos segundos te pierdes en sus ojos verdes.

― Te amo, Loki. A donde sea que vayas, no olvides eso nunca –.

― Triste humana, te enamoraste de un monstruo –.

― Soy consciente de eso. Sólo mira, este es el resultado. Enamorarse de dioses con severos traumas nunca puede terminar bien, ahora lo sé, lección aprendida - levantas la mano derecha con los dedos extendidos, en señal de juramento.

― A mi tampoco me resultó como esperaba. ¿Quién iba a decir que en un viaje forzado a Midgard iba a terminar prendado de tan peculiar criatura? ¡Qué tragedia ha sido conocernos! – dice Loki teatralmente.

― Tragedia, si claro, como nuestras vidas eran tan maravillosas antes de conocernos – comentas con sarcasmo.

― Sospecho que tu moral ha decaído y que has dejado de ver el tema de la violación como la gran cosa – los labios de Loki se curvan en una sonrisa socarrona.

― Supongo que me contagiaste tu insensibilidad – te encojes de hombros –, o simplemente soy como Susan, una especie de depravada sexual con algún fetiche enfermizo y masoquista –.

― Quizá – concede él y se te escapa una risita que se paga en cuestión de segundos, cuando de reojo ves a Thor y recuerdas por qué están aquí.

― Desearía estar muerta –declaras con la mirada fija en el suelo.

Loki sujeta tu barbilla, levanta tu rostro y te planta un beso en los labios al cual respondes enseguida, saboreando por última vez la dulzura de su boca. Cuando se separan oyen la voz de Thor que le pide a Heimdall abrir el Bifrost.

Loki te estrecha en sus brazos rápidamente antes de reunirse con Thor, y te regala esa sonrisa que te desarma.

― No creo que muerta puedas entretenerme tanto –.

* * *

Dejas correr entre tus dedos la arena que habías estado aprisionando en tu puño. La miras deslizarse pensando en nada y al mismo tiempo en todo. Tus ojos se humedecen de nuevo y levantas el rostro para encontrarte con el mar gris y áspero. Flexionas las rodillas y te abrazas a ellas. Llevas horas sentada en la playa –la misma en la que despertaste aquella mañana que ahora te parece tan lejana– recordando su ausencia, pensando en los horrores que seguramente está pasando. Los merece, todos y cada uno… la cuestión aquí es que no quieres que los sufra.

¿Quién decide el curso de nuestras vidas? ¿El destino? ¿El azar? ¿Alguna clase de deidad cuya visión es tan extensa, tan vasta que conoce el rumbo exacto que deben tomar las existencias de miles de millones de criaturas? Lo que sea, o quien sea el encargado de esa tarea piensas que está haciendo un trabajo bastante mediocre. Qué labor más estúpida. Por qué tenía que condenarte a ti, precisamente a ti, a esta vida. Por qué tenías que ser tú aquella a quien sus padres odiaban porque representaba todo aquello que aborrecían el uno del otro. Recordando eso, ¡vaya que se detestaban! Nunca supiste, ni quisiste saber la razón. Solo recuerdas el desprecio de tu madre, muchas de las veces ebria y en brazos de algún amante que tan desvergonzadamente paseaba por toda la casa. El odio de tu padre que, por "culpa tuya" según proclamó en repetidas ocasiones, tuvo que atarse a esa _mujer del demonio_. Creciste sintiéndote culpable, acumulando rencores, sola, triste. Y más tarde, al enfrentar la aversión del resto del mundo, llegaste a creer que no eran ellos sino tú… Loki aparecería después rematando el trabajo de toda una vida de sinsabores.

Loki, viéndolo en retrospectiva, fue el menor de los horrores. Loki, luego de saber todo lo que ahora sabes y de haber pasado a su lado catorce meses, es la única razón por la que tu vida ha tenido algún sentido. Y bueno, dejado en esos términos, la situación estaría bien, no tendrías que reprocharle nada a la vida porque habrías conseguido tu "felices para siempre", pero no, porque la muy maldita decidió que era buena idea hacer que primero te violara, luego que te enamorara - provocándote remordimientos martirizantes - solamente para que al final terminara arrebatándotelo definitivamente, restregándote en la cara, una vez más, que tú no eres apta para la felicidad. La vida debería ser maravillosa pero no lo es. Lo amas y, hasta donde sabes, él a ti y se supone tendrían que ser felices. No debería ser de esta forma, no debería ser difícil y doloroso. Pero lo es. Lo es porque su pasado es tan turbio como el tuyo, porque está lleno de traumas como tú, porque su alma está tan destrozada como la tuya.

Él ha tenido que marcharse. Lloraste e imploraste cuando te dijo que iba a regresar a Asgard para cumplir con su castigo. Y el corazón se te detuvo al ver la mañana anterior a esta, a un hombre enorme, de cabello rubio, parado frente a tu casa, que se presentó como Thor.

― _Dijiste que esperarías - le recriminas. _

― _No puedo posponerlo, ese animal no iba a irse hasta encontrarme y no soportaba ni una más de sus estúpidas tormentas –. _

― _Pero si solo han pasado unos meses –. _

― _¿Y no ha valido la pena ese tiempo? – pregunta ladeando la cabeza. _

― _Por supuesto que si, cada segundo… Pero ya sabes, confiaba en que las películas románticas tuvieran la razón y pudiéramos estar juntos para siempre – dices con tu mejor intento de sonrisa –. Eres lo único bueno que me ha pasado en la vida, Loki –. _

― _A pesar de… - ._

― _Si, a pesar de eso – lo interrumpes. Abre los ojos tanto como puede y te toma una mano para llevarla hasta sus labios y besarla._

― _Volveré y entonces tendrás tu final de película romántica que tanto quieres – su voz, como de costumbre, poco expresa, pero sus ojos…esas esmeraldas no pueden mentirte, ya no. _

― _¿Lo juras? –._

― _Lo juro –. _

_"Lo juro". _

Su voz resuena en tu cabeza. Y es doloroso porque cabe la posibilidad de que no pueda cumplir su palabra. Es triste porque, a pesar de que es diferente, tuviste razón aquella mañana cuando despertaste y te dijiste a ti misma que el sonido de su voz no lo olvidarías nunca. Es patético, porque de entre todas las personas en el universo de las cuales podrías enamorarte, Loki es el menos indicado.

La vida debería ser maravillosa. No lo es y punto, no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.

― Me encantaría estar contigo, pero nunca podré –.

Él se ha ido y muy probablemente no regrese, acéptalo.

* * *

**_._._._._._._._._._._**

**EPÍLOGO.**

**.**

"In the dark of this place,

There's the glow of your face,

There's the dust on the screen

Of this broken machine

And I can't help but feel that I've made some mistake.

But I let it go."

- **Ya Hey (Vampire Weekend). **

**_._**

La pureza del cielo despejado es coronada por la luna llena de esta noche. Difícilmente recuerdas haber visto noche más hermosa. El viento sopla con moderada fuerza y la sensación que provoca al tocar tu rostro es extraordinaria. Te llena de ánimo y esperanza, dos palabras que fueron por mucho tiempo ajenas a ti. De pronto sientes sus brazos rodeando tu cintura desde atrás, inclinas la cabeza hacia un lado y un poco hacia atrás para recargarla en su cuerpo.

― Estás descalza y poco abrigada – habla a tu oído – te enfermarás –.

― Puede ser – murmuras entrelazando tu mano con la de él –. Creí que estabas dormido –.

― Lo estaba, pero cierta midgardiana siempre ha tenido la costumbre de interrumpir mi sueño y esta noche no ha sido la excepción – explica estrechándote con más fuerza.

― Deberías ahorcarla –.

― Ganas no me han faltado. Sin embargo algo tiene que me lo impide –.

― ¿Qué crees que sea? – inquieres divertida.

― No estoy seguro – declara mientras giras dentro de su abrazo y dejas su mano para aferrarte a él por el cuello.

― Bueno, puedo ayudarte a descubrirlo –.

Sus labios se encuentran de nuevo, y empiezan a retroceder, todavía abrazados, volviendo a la habitación. La terraza podrá tener una vista hermosa del cielo pero ni todos los diáfanos firmamentos estrellados del universo ofrecerán imagen tan sublime como la del dios de largo cabello negro, y sus deslumbrantes ojos verdes, cuando está haciéndote el amor. Aquel que sabe hacer daño como ningún otro es el mismo que ha de llevarte por los extensos campos de su amor infinito.

* * *

Enredado en las sabanas que parecen cubrir su entrepierna por mero capricho, Loki duerme. Su respiración profunda, la placidez de su rostro, la sonrisa que asoma en la comisura de sus labios… Loki es feliz, está en paz consigo mismo; luego de todo lo que te contó acerca de su vida, es comprensible que dicha fase estuviera ausente en su persona por tanto tiempo. Loki es feliz aquí mismo, contigo y ahora.

Con el sol dando sus primeras señales de ese día, si acaso cambiando la negrura del cielo por un azul oscuro y profundo, ya sabes cual es la respuesta a su petición del día anterior. Quizá sea un poco cruel que lo despiertes estando él tan tranquilo, pero la ansiedad por decirle que si te quema por dentro.

― Loki – susurras mientras te acercas a él para sacudirlo delicadamente por el hombro –. Loki, despierta –.

― Hmm –.

― Loki –.

― ¿Si? – es su respuesta mientras se restriega los ojos con el dorso de las manos.

¡Ah, ese gesto! Lo viste cada mañana por un tiempo y ahora sabes que quieres verlo el resto de tu vida. De momento la ternura que te causa te arranca las palabras, las ideas. Extraña sensación, confusión y claridad al mismo tiempo.

Lo observas fijamente a los ojos y él hace lo mismo en cuanto consigue salir por completo del letargo del sueño. Parece que pasan horas antes de que vuelva a hablar.

― ¿Si? – repite y por el ligero tono de suplica que imprime en su voz sabes que él ha adivinado lo que estás por decir.

― Lo haré – dices con seguridad y sus facciones se tensan con sorpresa –. ¿Tan convencido estabas de que te iba a decir no? –.

― No estoy muy acostumbrado a que la gente se atreva a tanto por mí – comenta un tanto melancólico.

― No seas tan injusto con Thor. ¿No te ha demostrado su lealtad al facilitar tu escape? –.

― Me debía muchas el bruto ese –indica posando su mano sobre tu cadera y acariciándote distraídamente –. Yo creo que más bien lo hizo por ti. Te veías tan patética llorando que incluso Surtur habría cedido, Clara –.

― Ah, ¿debo tomar eso como un comentario halagador o todo lo contrario? –.

― Como a ti te plazca – ronronea acercándote más a él.

Puedes sentir su respiración en el rostro, es erótico y sosegador a la vez. Acaricias su frente y de a poco, palpando con delicadeza cada parte de su rostro, desciendes hasta su mejilla, sintiendo el frio de su piel, acongojada por las heridas que han podido causarle en ese corto tiempo lejos de ti. Sin despegar tus ojos de los suyos, cautivada por la transparencia de esos luceros, piensas. ¿Qué piensas? En la soledad, la soledad de ambos. El frío al que están condenados, Loki de manera más literal. En las heridas. Sabes que a él lo han lastimado demasiado…y tú…bueno, de ti ni hablar. Piensas en todas aquellas personas que les hicieron saber y sentir que no eran importantes, especiales…que les dejaron bien claro que no eran nada.

― Tú y yo somos nada para este universo, Loki. Pero, ¿sabes?, de ser Nada en soledad, prefiero ser Nada a tu lado –.

― Es la frase más cursi que jamás haya escuchado – dice divertido y sonríe.

¿Qué puedes hacer tú triste, abandonada, herida, menospreciada, solitaria, débil Clara? Nada sino entregarte a ese erróneo sentimiento que arde en tu interior. Amas al hombre que abusó sexualmente de ti, si, y está decidido, te importa un bledo. Y qué si la única persona por la que has sentido esas dichosas mariposas en el estomago es la misma que te miraba de aquella forma agraviante. Total, es tu vida y si tú quieres puedes enamorarte de un zapato.

Lo que quieres en este momento es que Laufeyson cure las heridas, estás segura de que puede hacerlo, sus ojos lo dicen, lo gritan. Que se deshaga del dolor, no nada más el que él mismo causo sino ese otro que te ha agobiado por toda una vida, quieres que sea él quien te salve, el que te saque de la pesadilla. Tú harás lo mismo a cambio. Prometes quererlo con toda el alma, no volverá a conocer la soledad ni la amargura, has de amarlo hasta que ya no puedas más, hasta el último suspiro. A lo mejor sus heridas no tienen remedio, quizá el daño es tanto y muy profundo que ya no se puede curar, pero entonces, de ser así, juras que nadie ni nada ha de volver a lastimarlo, no mientras tu puedas evitarlo.

La mañana anterior apareció de la nada, lo encontraste sentado a la orilla de la cama, sin que se diera cuenta te pellizcaste un brazo para comprobar que no se trataba de otro sueño, las lágrimas salieron a raudales cuando te diste cuenta de que no lo era. Pasaste tres semanas, en las que cada día te hostigaban pensamientos funestos, y por las noches las pesadillas terribles. Saber que está vivo y fuera de Asgard te brindó un alivio grandísimo.

No necesitaste que te contara acerca de las torturas a las que lo sometieron, su aspecto lo decía todo. "_A pesar de lo que se piensa, soy un dios muy fuerte, y Odín no tiene imaginación"_ dijo altaneramente cuando le sugeriste ir a un hospital. Aunque más tarde supiste la verdadera razón.

La mañana anterior, Loki apareció de la nada haciéndote una propuesta: "_Soy un fugitivo, escapé de las mazmorras asgardianas. No tendrás paz, no habrá lugar al que puedas llamar hogar. Si escapas conmigo, si me dices que si, te atas a una existencia incierta y problemática. Entenderé si me dices que no"._

Era cierto. Pero después de todo, lo de mantener un bajo perfil no te funcionó muy bien que digamos. Él te dio tiempo para meditarlo pero no podría ser en tu casa porque seguramente ese era de los primeros lugares en los que buscarían. Para empezar su vida de fugitivo, Viena le pareció un buen lugar. Es así como abandonaste Sunderland y terminaste en ese hotel. Es así como nunca volverás a casa… error… se dice que el hogar es donde está el corazón y tu corazón siempre está con Loki.

La mañana anterior, Laufeyson estaba dispuesto a marcharse si te negabas a su proposición de huir con él, dejándote bien claros los peligros y demás obstáculos por si decidías aceptar. Ahora, a nada de caer de nuevo en el espiral de deseo y ternura que significa hacer el amor con Loki, sabes que tu lugar está a su lado, ambos son criaturas pertenecientes a las sombras y en vista de que han fracasado en sus intentos por llegar hasta la luz, de ser seres brillantes, se encargaran de buscar, encontrar y seguir, en medio de la oscuridad, su verdadero camino en este universo.

No tendrás paz o estabilidad, pero tendrás a Loki. No obtuviste tu final de película romántica pero al diablo con eso. La vida puede no ser maravillosa pero es vida y eso es suficiente por ahora.

― Clara yo… yo te amo – susurra a tu oído y te estremeces.

Esas tres palabras son lo último que necesitas para disipar la tensión y el miedo. Con y por Loki atravesarás infiernos si es eso lo que se necesita para jamás separarte de él.

Te has rendido. Nada puedes hacer cuando el príncipe de las mentiras, el dios nórdico de las travesuras, te ha seguido a casa, aunque, a estas alturas de tu vida, tampoco es como que quisieras hacer algo por evitarlo.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Se acabó. ¿Qué tal?

Fue un triunfo enorme que lo acabara dado que nada estaba planeado en esta pequeña historia. Por lo general siempre tengo bien definido el final de las historias que escribo pero esta fue pura improvisación de principio a fin.

Le tenía planeado un final trágico. De hecho lo escribí y estaba a punto de subirlo, pero tengo otras historias a las cuales les tengo finales infelices y además creo que se merecían estar juntos… Aunque tampoco es un final de "felices para siempre" ya que son fugitivos… Algo así como Bonnie & Clyde xD… Digamos que los finales felices se me dificultan enormemente.

¿Por qué solo deje implícito que estos dos tendrían su _momento _y no lo escribí como en la ocasión de la violación? Pues porque debido a la naturaleza más… benévola (?) de la situación se necesita a alguien que no tenga la sensibilidad de una silla al escribir de eso y yo no soy esa persona.

Otra cosa, Sunderland es una ciudad-puerto al nordeste de Inglaterra.

No puedo más que agradecer por todo el apoyo a este fic, por darse el tiempo de leer y comentar. Miles de gracias.

**Yiyukimo-ak:** Gracias por tus palabras :D. La verdad quedé algo inconforme con el título, de hecho se iba a llamar _Being Followed Home, _que es más o menos lo mismo,perocomo que eso del titulo en inglés para una historia en español no me gusta y pues tuve que cambiárselo. En fin, te reitero mi agradecimiento por tu tiempo.

**Himmelstrasse:** Me encanta que te haya encantado lo de Clara. Supongo que yo si entiendo las relaciones destructivas (más eso no quiere decir que las apruebe o las justifique), hay ocasiones en las que la carencia de afecto es tal que las personas llegan a conformarse con simples migajas. En cuanto a lo de las _rape fantasies_ en los Thorkis, coincido contigo totalmente :D. ¿Bromeas? ¡Zooey Deschanel es exactamente a quien tenía en mente al escribir! No quise dar descripciones para que cada quien se la imaginara como quisiera, pero en lo personal me la imaginaba a ella. Lo de Sweet Dreams es más por la letra "_Who am I to desagree […] Some of them want to use you…"_ etc. Me remonta enseguida a los pensamientos de Clara al darse cuenta de que sentía algo bueno (no tan bueno quizá) por Loki. Pero gracias a ti no podré verla de la misma manera xD. Muchas gracias por leer este fic medio raro.

**Nana2831**: Te reitero mi profundo agradecimiento por tus comentarios. Lamento no haberles dado a estos dos todo el romance que en realidad me hubiese gustado darles, pero repito, los finales absolutamente felices no son mi fuerte.

**Anette**: Tus palabras me mantuvieron sonriendo de oreja a oreja por un buen rato :D… "un hombre aun mejor" me gusta como suena eso. Al principio mi idea era hacer que Clara tuviera un hijo de Loki pero desafortunadamente al final no supe por donde o cómo hacerle. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Katherine:** Gracias por comentar! Lo sé es genial ver a Loki cambiar por el amor. Yo creo que esa capacidad del amor tiene más repercusión en Loki por el hecho de que siempre careció de él.


End file.
